


red

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Red Kryptonite, Some angst, fluff at the end, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Lena faces a red Kryptonite infected Kara, and does not know it until later when Alex informs her things happen she finds her crush turning into a completely different person when Kara returnsBad summary give it a shot.





	red

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted for this on tumblr sooo feel free to send me prompts any time I'm at magnificentninjadragon

If she was being truthful, she would admit that she knew it was not Kara, she knew it was not the same person who she had spent so much time with. She should have known that it was not Kara, it was so out of character for Kara to just suddenly kiss her like that. It was her fault for letting herself think that Kara would ever want her, when she was in her right mind. She had let her hopeless crush rule her actions, she never saw the red flashing in Kara’s eyes. The way Kara’s smile was off when she showed up at the office.

It was so out of character for Kara, innocent sweet Kara who had suddenly decided to march into Lena’s office wearing an outfit that hugged every curve and made Lena’s knees go weak. God Kara had strutted over to Lena and kissed her harshly, she had given in so quickly letting Kara push her back against her desk. Their lips still clashing, her hands made their way into Kara’s hair, tugging it down from it's elaborate bun. Kara had quickly pushed everything off of Lena’s desk, as she lifted the CEO onto it. 

Lena shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory, of the feel of Kara’s hands on her skin, the sound of kara’s moans as she had touched the reporter. The way Kara had touched her, the way she had said Kara’s name as she was driven to the brink of insanity by the reporter. She had deluded herself into thinking that it was all real, that Kara come to the realization that she had feelings for Lena, but that was nothing but a lie. It felt like a bullet to the chest, when she found out from agent Danvers. 

Alex had come by looking for Kara, saying that there was a chance that she had been exposed to red kryptonite. Alex was panicking, as she listed to Lena the symptoms and all of the effects of red kryptonite poisoning, Lena had barely managed not to break down as she realized that everything that had happened between her and Kara meant absolutely nothing. She had answered all of the questions Alex had asked her, she left out the part about being fucked on her desk by the agents little sister. 

When Alex had finally left, she ended up giving Lena a com so that if Kara returned they could send a squad to take her down. She let tears fall after the door had slammed shut, she allowed herself to fall apart if only for a few moments, as she mourned the end of something that had never truly begun. The love that had never existed seemed to be the most painful love of all, and Lena was far to familiar with that type of love. It was the kind that hurt more than anything, it tore her apart from the inside out as she would try and and convince herself she was worth the love.

She slumped onto her couch, her face in her hands as tears once again began to fall from her eyes despite her best efforts to push them back. A sob escaped her mouth as she sat, trying to come to terms with everything that had been thrown at her that day. Part of her wanted to scream, part of her wanted to disappear. It was all too much for one day, the day she had thought was going to be great had turned into a nightmare.

When Kara had come back it had been even more painful though, as Kara knew that she had spoken to Alex, damn super hearing and all. She landed harshly on the balcony, shaking Lena out of her thoughts. Apparently Kara was no longer pretending that Lena did not know her secret identity. The look on Kara’s face stopped Lena from making any quips, or saying a single word as Kara stalked forward.

Red flashed underneath the kryptonian’s skin, her eyes flashed red, the sight was enough to send chills down Lena’s spine. She was terrified, she had never been scared of Kara but this, this was not her Kara. She wiped her eyes, and tried to compose herself as Kara stalked towards her, an almost evil smile on the blonde’s face. Kara was wearing a different suit than supergirl usually wore, it was black and red and more built for combat, she looked like a soldier ready for battle.

It was like the regime of kryptonians that had been in national city the year earlier, before Lena had moved to national city. She had heard about them and their suits that were near impenetrable. Seeing Kara in one was different, it looked good on her but it also looked terrifying and that was not something that supergirl usually was. Lena took in a breath trying to collect herself, as she pressed the button on the com to call Alex and alert her that Kara had come back to L-corp. It would take a while for the DEO to get there, so she would have to figure a way to slow Kara and keep her there.

“Lee, what’s wrong, someone say something to upset you.” Lena would have taken Kara’s words for genuine worry, if it had not been for the malicious tone to the blonde’s voice. “Then again you are so easy to upset, someone says the truth and you are breaking down crying.” 

Lena flinched back at Kara’s words, she had never heard such cruelty fall from Kara’s lips. Sweet innocent Kara had changed drastically, and now that she knew what it was she felt guilt build in her chests, Kara was not in her right mind she had used Kara while she was in this state, it made Lena feel sick. Kara was looking at her waiting for an answer to her question, expectantly and rather impatiently. 

“ no, no it’s nothing.” Lena said, her voice shaky as terror gripped her heart. She stepped back away from Kara, trying to put space between them, as if it would some how keep her safe from the hero.

“ of course it is nothing, but this nothing still seemed to upset the little baby luthor.” Kara said, her voice mocking much like a young child would when trying to insult someone.

“ You betrayed me you know that right Lena, you told them,” Kara stated cruelly, as she used her speed to immediately place herself right in front of Lena, who gulped loudly as she found herself looking up at the taller woman.

“ Kara you’re not in your right mind please!” the CEO begged, as she put her hands on Kara’s shoulders trying to pull some real emotion out of the woman she secretly loved, the one who had picked her up after her whole world had seemingly fell apart. 

“ oh poor naive Lena, I thought that you of all people would understand,” Kara said, putting her hand on Lena’s cheek and tilting the other woman's head towards hers as if she was going to kiss her. 

Kara’s lips brushed over Lena’s and for a millisecond, Lena found herself almost giving into the feel of the blonde’s lips, especially when she had the knowledge that this was likely the last time she would ever get the chance to feel Kara’s lips against her own. The only thing keeping her from giving in was the knowledge that in this state Kara was not truly giving Lena her consent to kiss her, and Lena could never do that to Kara. Kara seemed to since this and leaned in and captured Lena’s lips in a rough kiss, Lena did not return it this time though. This time she was going to be stronger, and not give into the infected kryptonians kiss.

“ tsk, tsk, tsk and here I was thinking that we could have some more fun,” Kara’s voice held a dark nature to it, that made Lena want to run for cover. The person speaking to her was certainly not the same Kara that she was in love with.

“ Kara please this isn’t you” Lena begged again, putting her left hand on Kara’s cheek trying to pull what ever part of her Kara that was in there out. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she pleaded with Kara.

“ Lena how many times am I going to have to tell you this, I AM MORE ME THAN I HAVE EVER BEEN BEFORE, now do you understand that.” Kara said harshly, then quickly did a one eighty and had switched back into a sickly dark and soft voice. “ now I thought you were a genius, it should not take a genius so long to get this” 

“ I get it Kara I do,” Lena said, trying to keep Kara talking as she saw the tell tale blink of a blue light on the communicator, that signaled the DEO was approaching her location. She just had to stall until they could get to her.

“ good good, I was getting worried that it was a lie when you told me you were a genius, and I do hate it when people lie to me” Kara said, her voice sending a new wave of fear through Lena’s body. “ then again you did already call the DEO on me didn’t you Lee, I knew I could never trust a Luthor, wish I could say it’s been fun Lee, but it honestly wasn’t.” 

With that Kara turned quickly and rocketed out of the window, not minding the glass as it shattered behind her Lena barely evaded the falling glass by ducking behind the couch and using it to shield her. She saw the com next to her flashing quickly as the DEO agents approached the building. She knew that she had to keep herself together, at least until after the agents had left. A Luthor never shows weakness and she was a Luthor after all, so she would not cry she would not allow herself to let the emotions Kara had cause control her. 

The door to her office opened as multiple DEO agents charged into the room, prepared to fight a red kryptonite infected superhero. Alex was at the forefront of the group, she was the one who noticed Lena on the ground behind the couch. She rushed over immediately checking for injuries or signs of anything that Kara may have inflicted on the young CEO, the only thing that was out of place was Lena’s smudged lipstick.

“ she is gone, headed south east,” Lena said weakly, she was unable to pull her usual composure together. Alex immediately noticed this and went to help Lena to her feet, from where the other woman was holding herself on the floor.

“ head out south east and get Winn back on tracking.” Alex commanded quickly. She leaned down to Lena, softly began speaking to Lena “I know she said some things, and did things but, she did not mean them Lena, we are going to get our Kara back ok.” 

Lena nodded at Alex’s attempt to calm the broken CEO, Alex pulled back and headed out the door after the other agents. As soon as she was sure that they were gone from the building she let herself fall apart, crying into her hands. It took a good ten minutes for her to collect herself, so that she was presentable again. She needed to get home to get away from the wretched office for a while. When she left the office no one would have been able to guess that just thirty minutes before she was crying on the floor.

She made her way back to her apartment, when she closed her apartment door though she found herself dashing for the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. As images of the day flashed before her eyes, she felt repulsed by herself, and by the words Kara had said. She felt hot tears sting her cheeks, as she rested her head on the side of the toilet. 

She felt so drained of all emotions by the time she went to try and sleep, she was exhausted by the day. The dull ache of the words Kara had said still hung in her chest, as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. That night all she did was toss and turn just like the days events through her head. She turned on the news to see Kara fighting the DEO once again, it was going to be a media disaster in the morning, Lena knew that. Kara was taking hit after hit and Lena found herself flinching with each hit Kara took.

It took the DEO over three hours to get Kara restrained, and get the cure for the poisoning in her system. They brought a collapsed supergirl into a van before taking her to some secret government location. Lena found that the sun had risen by the time the fight was over. She got up and decided to get ready for her day, L-corp would need it’s CEO and she would have to make a statement about the supergirl situation at some point, especially considering that supergirl was seen flying out of her office window.

She spoke to a Catco reporter and a few other news outlets, telling them that she was aware that supergirl was under the effects of a poisoning, that it was not the hero’s fault and that the true person responsible was the one who had exposed supergirl to the substance. She defended Kara to the media. No matter what had been said she would not betray Kara’s trust, and Kara’s faith in her even if the words that had been spoken the day before, still echoed in her head. Even when she could feel the burn of regret and pain in her heart. She felt once again, like the world was falling apart around her, but this time she did not have Kara at her side to pick her up and tell her that it would all be ok.

She had expected to come home to an empty apartment that night, to have a glass of wine and then try to get some sleep again, she was exhausted after the last two days. She was not expecting to step out onto her balcony to find it covered in plumerias the flowers were accompanied by a note on the table with her name on it, written in Kara’s hand writing.

 

‘ I am so sorry Lena, for everything that I said and what I have done to you is unforgivable, just know that I am sorry and I wish that I had better words to put on this page but there is no amount of apologies that can make up for what I have done, just know please that I a care for you so much and that you deserve so much better than the way I treated you’

Lena sat on the patio and allowed herself to cry for the first time that day, knowing that she has not completely lost Kara, but there will be a long way to go for them to figure everything out, no matter what there was no going back from what they had done, and they needed to figure out where they stood. Lena was scared of that of finding that Kara felt nothing, it was just as terrifying as finding out, that Kara was not herself when they had been together.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I apologize for the angst probably, but nah.  
> I do apologize for any spelling or grammar errors though and thank you for reading
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


End file.
